Utakata Hanabi
by Claire Van HyUchiha
Summary: ini cerita antar aku dan dirimu, cerita kesedihan dan kesenangan yang di saksikan kembang api malam itu


kembang api ini adalah kenangan cinta kita, antara kau dan aku, di tempat ini...

saat kau menyatakan kau mencintaiku, kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku, dan pada saat kau meninggalkan aku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

desclaimer :: setelah kalah main catur, akhirnya Naruto dinyatakan milik Masashi Kishimoto *Masashi-sensei :: ngaku aja ini anak! sejak kapan kita berdua main catur?* #dilempar sama Masashi Kishimoto

cerita aslinya datang secara tidak sengaja ke dalam otak dan hati saya, tapi lagunya bukan punya saya, lagunya punya Supercell *udah kapok ngaku-ngaku

Rated :: T

genre :: Romance dan Hurt/Comfort

warning with :: kegajean dan keabalan yang tidak terhitung, Typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana, Kapital yang berkekurangan*lha? dan alur yang kecepatan #blush

**Utakata Hanabi**

FictSong pertama saya *terharu*, song ini sangat menyentuh batin saya hingga nembus ke jiwa saya #ahh, author lebay

semoga para Readers dan Silent reader *alah emang kamu punya readers?* menyukai FictSong nista saya ini *bungkuk-bungkuk*

don't like?

just back to Naruto Archive

1 kata dari Claire

happy reading minna ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir bulan Agustus

pertanda Musim Panas di Jepang akan segera berakhir, daun-daun mulai berjatuhan menyambut Musim yang akan datang.. Musim Gugur

Kesibukan sangat terlihat pada akhir bulan ini, banyaknya tenda-tenda yang didirikan mulai terlihat penuh dengan barang-barang yang akan di jual pada malam Hanabi ini...

Hinata Hyuuga, memakai yukata berwarna lavender yang senada dengan dua manik indahnya, Hinata juga memakai geta dan membuat suara yang tidak asing bagi sang pemakai...

malam ini Hinata tidak sendiri, Ia akan pergi ke pesta Hanabi dengan Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih yang paling dicintai Hinata dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, seseorang yang amat sangat sempurna sehingga dengan kesempurnaan Sasuke lah Hinata merasa lengkap, bukan Hinata jika tanpa Sasuke dan begitupun sebaliknya..

senyuman manis yang terukir di wajah Hinata mulai berubah.. berubah menjadi kesedihan yang mendalam... hari ini, hari terakhir Sasuke berada di jepang.. hari terakhir Hinata dapat melihat sang kekasih tercinta sebelum ia pergi... pergi untuk keluarga yang menunggunya di luar Jepang

"siap berangkat, hime?" wajahnya menghiasi tiap ruang hati sang Hyuuga, senang dan perih bercampur jadi satu dalam hatinya, Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang Kekasih

BUAM

langit kini bertabur cahaya-cahaya yang menemani sang malam, indah bahkan sangat indah. Sasuke dan Hinata melihat ke langit yang kini menjadi pukulan sang cahaya mereka tersenyum melihat keindahan yang tersaji di depan manik onyx dan lavender mereka... hinata mengalihkan matanya dan secara diam-siam ia mengamati sang kekasih, senyuman yang mengembang tadi kini menjadi gigitan rahang atas kepada bibir manisnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri**

**yukata o kite geta mo haite karankoron oto o tateru**

**fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miagete toki **

**muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto nusumimita no'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memandang lekat sosok di sampingnya, menahan cairan bening di pelupuk lavendernya agar tidak mengaliri wajahnya, Hinata berharap agar apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah mimpi tapi sayang ini adalah realita dan ini sangat nyata 'sanggupkah aku melupakanmu, Uchiha Sasuke? apakah aku lebih baik membencimu?' hati Hinata berkecamuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan, Hinata pandang lekat-lekat lagi wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum dan senyuman pun ikut mengembang di wajah Hinata mematahkan segala pertanyaan di benak Hinata

'aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu ia kan, Sasuke-kun' Hinata tersenyum sambil memandang wajah sang kekasih dan mulai kembali mengamati pancaran dmi pancaran dari kembang api

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni**

**kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto**

**mata omoidashiteshimau yo'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya, mengembalikannya kepada masa depan bukan lagi pada masa lalu.. perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam mungkin sedikit membuat Hinata lebih baik.. setitik cairan bening mengalir di wajah Hinata, ia akan tetap menjaga perasaaan ini walaupun ia takkan pernah bertemu Sasuke lagi, bertemu dengan lelaki yang selalu ia puja, lelaki yang selalu ada untuknya, lelaki yang ia cintai sampai saat ini. cairan bening yang sedari tadi terus mengalir kini membasahi wajahnya..

"aku ingin bertemu, aku ingin melihatmu" gumam Hinata

matanya menerawang kembali saat-saat bersama sang kekasih

**.**

**.**

**.**

**konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta mou nido to aeru koto mo nai no ni aitai aitai nda ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

malam pesta Hanabi saat ini, para kerumunan rakyat berlalu lalang menghiasi acara Hanabi. Sasuke dan Hinata saling berpegangan, saling melindungi dari kerumunan banyak orang.. setelah melewati kerumunan banyak orang, Sasuke dan Hinata memilih duduk pada sisi jalan dikarenakan kelelahan yang menghinggapi keduanya. suara riuh Acara Hanabi masih dapat terdengar oleh keduanya walaupun suara-suara itu terdengar lebih kecil, kembang api kembali menghiasi langit malam Jepang.. Sasuke dan Hinata melihat kembali langit itu.. Hinata mengingat bahwa musim panas akan berakhir dan yang berarti inilah malam terakhirnya dengan Sasuke... perasaan menyakitkan kembali menghinggapi batin Hinata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**sukoshi tsukareta futari michibata ni koshikaketara **

**tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne hyururi narihibiku **

**yozora ni saita ookina ookina nishikikan o**

**mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru futto setsunaku naru**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Sasuke dan Hinata memandang kosong kepada sang langit malam, mengeluarkan segala kekacauan dalam hati masing-masing kepada Tuhan yang maha esa.. keheningan tercipta di antara keduanya...

"hahaha" Sasuke dan Hinata tertawa bersama, menghilangkan keheningan yang tercipta, onyx dan lavender bertemu dan menjadikan langit malam sebagai saksi bisu cinta mereka

"aishiteru hime" dan Sasuke mengecup bibir manis Hinata, membiarkan lautan kepedihan menelan mereka ke dalamnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**sakasama no haata ga**

**uchiagatteta **

**ahaha tte waraiatte **

**suki da yo tte **

**kisu o shita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menghapus bekas aliran cairan bening pada wajahnya.. memngingat semuanya membuka luka perih pada batinnya

'aku akan melupakannya' Hinata bertekad dalam hati walaupun mungkin akan memakan waktu lama, Hinata sudah tidak ingin lagi merasakan kepedihan

'Kami-Sama, kenapa kau pertemukan aku dengannya? kenapa!' batin Hinata memberontak, tangisan kembali membasahi wajah cantiknya.. jika ia menutup lavendernya maka yang tampak adalah kenangan bersama sang kekasih dan kembali membuka perih itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu konna ni mo kanashikute dou shite deatteshimatta ndarou me o tojireba**

**oma mo kimi ga soko ni iruyou de**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata berhentilah bersikap seperti ini!" Neji mengambil handuk pada kening Hinata, memeras dan menaruhnya kembali pada kening sang imouto,

"Sasuke-kun" hinata masih menggumamkan nama sang kekasih, merindukan mata dan suara khas sang kekasih.. walaupun perasaan itu tidak pernah hilang, Hinata selalu mencari wajahnya, Mencari wajah Sasuke Uchiha dalam setiap desahan hidupnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**amai toikibinetsu o obiru watashi wa kimi ni koi shita **

**sono koe ni sono hitomi ni **

**kizukeba toki wa sugisatteku no ni**

**mada kimi no omokage o sagashite**

**.**

**.**

**.**

3 tahun berlalu...

Hinata sudah mulai dapat mengobati perih di hatinya, hari ini tepat 3 tahun Hinata hidup tanpa sasuke,

Hinata memandang tempat ciuman pertamanya, Hinata memandang kembang api di malam akhir agustus.. teringat kembali kenangan-kenangan indah bersama sang kekasih.. perih memang yang di rasakan Hinata, tapi hinata tetap tersenyum mengingat musim yang akan datang, musim awal hidupnya yang baru... Hinata menutup mata. mencoba merasakan kehadiran Sasuke... kehangatan pelukan dirasakan oleh Hinata, Hinata menggeleng membuyarkan apa yang otaknya pikirkan

"aku pulang,Hime" mata Hinata membulat,

'suara itu' Hinata berbalik, mendapati wajah Sasuke, wajah yang sangat ia rindukan, ia gerakkan tangannya menyentuh tiap sisi pada wajah sang kekasih.. dan Sasuke menyentuh tangan Himenya.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama" Sasuke tersenyum dan membuat lavender Hinata meneteskan cairan bening, ia memeluk Sasuke, membiarkan aroma khas Sasuke memasuki indra penciumannya

Hyuuga dan Uchiha, berpisah, tersakiti, dan bersatu di bawah langit malam dan kembang api Jepang

**.**

**.**

**.**

**hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni kokoro ga chikuri to shite **

**mou sugu tsugi no kisetsu ga yatte kuru yo**

**kimi to miteta utakata hanabi **

**ima demo omou ano natsu no hi o**

**..::owari::..**

hai hai minna, claire balik nih, eits.. claire kagak bawa tangan kosong, claire bawa fict nista nih *ditimpuk rame-rame*

fict ini di inspirasi dari lagu supercell -utakata hanabi-

kesannya mendalam banget TOT... setiap dengar jadi sdih sendiri #lebay ahh

makasih buat teman saya yang udah ngasih lagu ini ke saya sehingga saya punya inspirasi hahaha *tawa bejat*

yah sekali lagi kepada mina sekalian yang terhormat

mind to Review my Fict?


End file.
